That particular time
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Vertrauen ist ein wichtiger Grundstein für die Liebe. Das müssen auch Remus und Sirius erkennen...


Disclaimer: Sieht stark danach aus als blieben mir mal wieder keine Rechte. Weder an den Charakteren(die gehören Joanne K. Rowling), noch an den Worten aus dem Lied „Leave"(gehört Matchbox 20), noch an den Worten aus „That particular time" (von Alanis Morissette)

Anmerkung: Manchmal kommt man an den Punkt, da braucht man eine traurige Geschichte. Und diese hier schwirrte mir schon eine Weile im Kopf herum. In den meisten Geschichten werden Sirius und Remus vor Peters Verrat ein Paar. Aber dennoch hat Sirius Remus nicht vertraut. Hier mein kleiner Beitrag dazu welche Auswirkungen das auf ihre Beziehung gehabt haben könnte.

Noch einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Sib, die sich freiwillig bereit erklärte das hier Beta zu lesen und es für veröffentlichwert erachtete!

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

„Es ist also soweit", dachte er als er das Zimmer betrat. Remus über einen beinahe vollen Koffer gebeugt, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Drehte sich nicht um.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich hatte gehofft fertig zu sein, wenn du kommst.", war Remus einzige Antwort. Er blickte nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf, sondern legte stattdessen nur noch mehr Sorgfalt ins Zusammenlegen der letzten beiden Hemden, die noch auf dem Bett lagen. Nun landeten auch sie im Koffer. Wäre da nicht ein gewisser resignierter Unterton in der Stimme gewesen, man hätte glauben können, ihm wäre das alles ganz egal.

„Du musst das nicht tun.", die typische Sicherheit in Sirius Stimme hatte einen leichten Knacks.

Mit entschlossenen Bewegungen schloss Remus den Koffer und hob ihn hoch.

„Doch.", sagte er schlicht.

„Ah.", sagte Sirius. Konnte alles heißen. „Weil du mich nicht mehr liebst.", der Tonfall lies offen, ob es sich um eine Frage handelte oder um eine Feststellung.

Nun erst drehte sich Remus um und sah seinen Freund an, doch noch immer vermied er seine Augen.

„Nein. Gerade deswegen. Weil ich dich liebe."

„Ist das wieder eine von deinen kranken Werwolflogiken?", Sirius konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste schreien. Er hasste es, wenn Remus so war. Gänzlich verschlossen, abweisend, ein einziges düsteres Rätsel. Wohl hatte er eine Ahnung was all das bedeutete, aber er wollte es von Remus hören. Wollte seine verdammte Selbstkontrolle brechen, ihn zu Fall bringen, um letztendlich die selben Gefühle in ihm zu sehen, die Sirius selbst empfand. Schmerz, Angst, Wut,... Liebe natürlich. Und den tiefen Wunsch nicht Schluss zu machen. Das was sie hatten, konnte er doch nicht so einfach wegwerfen!

Einzig in Remus Augen blitzte etwas auf. Ansonsten behielt er weiterhin die kühle Maske, die er in all den Jahren so perfekt trainiert hatte, dass jeder sie für echt hielt. Jedenfalls jeder, der nicht den ganzen Remus kannte. Sirius gehörte nicht zu diesen Leuten. Und dessen war sich Remus voll bewusst. Er seufzte und sah Sirius nun endlich auch in die Augen.

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben.", überging er Sirius Frage, „Ich weiß, dass du manchmal überlegst, ob ich der Spion sein könnte. Und weiß Gott, ich kann auch nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich mir nie Fragen stelle wie: Wo war er letzte Nacht? Wen hat er getroffen? Bestände die Möglichkeit, dass er...? Und ich will das nicht mehr." Da endlich war die Emotion. Remus ballte die Fäuste. Sirius bemerkte es ohne große Verwunderung. Die Mauer hatte einen großen Sprung bekommen. Innerlich atmete Sirius auf. Er konnte ihn noch umstimmen. Remus fuhr fort, nun wieder vollkommen beherrscht: „Noch können wir unsere Liebe retten. Bevor das Misstrauen sie zerstört. Und vielleicht, wenn das alles vorbei ist..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht. Wenn das alles vorbei war – und sie beide überlebten. Dann bekämen sie vielleicht eine zweite Chance. Doch was, wenn sie es nicht schafften? Oder wenn alles anders kam? Sirius wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er wollte Remus nicht verlieren! Er setzte die letzte Waffe ein, die er hatte.

Remus wollte sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Schlafzimmer schieben, doch Sirius zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn ungeduldig. Remus erwiderte die Umarmung und den Kuss. Sie hingen aneinander wie Ertrinkende an einem Stück Treibholz. Sie wussten, es würde nie wieder jemanden anderes für sie geben. Sie hatten das Gefühl ohne den anderen keine Luft zu bekommen. Ein Kuss dieser Art sagt alles was nötig ist.

Remus hätte alles gegeben um diesen Augenblick ewig andauern zu lassen. Und doch löste er sich von Sirius und verließ die Wohnung, ohne ein Wort und ohne einen Blick zurück.

_It's amazing_

_How you make your face just like a wall_

_How you take your heart and turn it off_

_How I turn my head and lose it all _

Er hörte ihn kommen. _Mach weiter. Bleib ruhig._ Die Tür öffnete sich. _Reagier nicht darauf._

„Was tust du da?" _Es ist offensichtlich. Kein Grund auf die Frage einzugehen. Mach weiter._

„Ich hatte gehofft fertig zu sein, wenn du kommst.", er musste sich noch mehr auf das Zusammenlegen der Hemden konzentrieren um sich nicht zu ihm umzudrehen. Wenn er seine Stimme nur besser im Griff hätte...

„Du musst das nicht tun." Natürlich _musste_ er nicht. Und dennoch hatte er keine Wahl. Er konnte die Angst in Sirius' Stimme hören. _Nicht umdrehen. Schließ den Koffer._ Er tat genau das und hob besagten Koffer hoch.

„Doch." Er war fertig. Er konnte es hinter sich bringen und gehen.

„Ah.", entgegnete Sirius hinter ihm. „Weil du mich nicht mehr liebst." Konnte er das wirklich glauben? Remus drehte sich um. Er sah Sirius. Blass und schön wie immer. Und nervös. Remus wollte ihm nicht weh tun.

„Nein. Gerade deswegen. Weil ich dich liebe." Remus hoffte Sirius würde es dabei belassen, würde es verstehen. Remus wollte es nicht aussprechen müssen.

Doch Sirius Temperament lies das nicht zu.

„Ist das wieder eine von deinen kranken Werwolflogiken?" Das tat weh. Remus wusste, dass Sirius es nicht so meinte. Und dennoch- Remus seufzte und stellte sich schließlich diesen grauen Augen, die Anfang und Ende seiner Welt waren.

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben. Ich weiß, dass du manchmal überlegst, ob ich der Spion sein könnte. Und weiß Gott, ich kann auch nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich mir nie Fragen stelle wie: Wo war er letzte Nacht? Wen hat er getroffen? Bestände die Möglichkeit, dass er...? Und ich will das nicht mehr." Nun war es also raus. Sie vertrauten sich nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme ihn verriet, dass sie Sirius einen Funken Hoffnung gab. Aber enttäuschte Hoffnung war noch viel schlimmer, als ein rascher Schnitt, nicht wahr? _Reiß dich zusammen._ Er ballte die Fäuste und merkte, wie er die Kontrolle wieder erlang. „Noch können wir unsere Liebe retten. Bevor das Misstrauen sie zerstört. Und vielleicht, wenn das alles vorbei ist..." Remus wusste, dass seine Stimme kalt klang. _Gut so. Gib ihm keine falsche Hoffnung._ Sirius schien zu verstehen. Ruhig stand er da und sagte kein Wort.

Remus wollte an ihm vorbei, doch völlig unerwartet umschlang Sirius seine Hüfte, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn heftig. Das war zu viel, selbst für Remus. Er erwiderte den Kuss, legte all seine Gefühle hinein, seine Verzweiflung und seine blinde Liebe. Er konnte das gleiche in Sirius fühlen. Er erkannte, dass Sirius glaubte gewonnen zu haben. In dem Moment lies er von ihm ab. Sie konnten nicht so weiter machen. Sie würden alles zerstören. Und so sehr er auch bleiben wollte... schließlich riss Remus sich los und verließ die Wohnung. Er wandte sich nicht um aus Angst Sirius bitteres Gesicht könnte ihn von seinem Entschluss abbringen.

_That particular time_

_love encouraged me to leave._

_At that particular moment_

_I knew staying with you _

_meant deserting me._

_That particular month_

_was harder than you'd believe_

_But I still left._

_At that particular time._

EndeEndeEndeEnde

Anmerkung: Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu kitschig. Dann ist da noch anzumerken, dass ich ein Zitat aus dem Buch „Schiffsmeldungen" von E.Annie Proulx übernommen habe, dass mir schon seit Wochen im Kopf rumgeht. „Konnte alles heißen.", wundervoller Ausdruck, aber ist ja auch ein großartiges Buch.


End file.
